The Piano
by infiniteangel
Summary: This is my first story so I hope you enjoy :


**The Piano**

I walked down stairs to see Kaname waiting for me.

"Good morning Kaname-same, I mean Kaname." I wrapped my arms around him and smiles.

"Good morning Yuki." he gently hugged me to him.

I looked up at Kaname. Something was wrong, I could see it in his expression. I let go of him but he refused to budge. "What's wrong brother?" I did my best to not sound worried.

"It's nothing you need to worry about. I just need to talk to the senate." he let go of me. I could tell this had something to do with the hunter society as well. "I'll be back in an hour."

I blushed a little as I leaned into kiss him. He genitally kissed me and walked out the main doors. I felt my heart skip a beat as I thought about how much I love him.

I walked down the stairs and turned the coroner to see Hanabusa Aido sitting at the grand piano. I walked over to him and stopped by the bench. He was playing a gentle but sad song. I sat down next to him. "What is that you're playing Hanabusa?" I quietly watched him play. When the song was finished he answered.

"It's a piece I wrote myself. It's called _Melody of My Soul." _He slowly go up from the piano bench. He started walking away when I grabbed his hand. He turns back toward me looking puzzled. "What is it Yuki-sama?" he sat back down.

"First off, Hanabusa, I told you not to call me Yuki-sama. I just want you to call me 'Hey you' or 'Yuki Cross' like you use to." I look at him sternly then relaxed a little. "Beside I want you to play another song. It was really pretty" I smiled at him.

"You know Kaname-sama wants me to call you Yuki-sama, so I must." He turned toward the piano. " and I don't mind playing another song." he placed his hand on the keys and started playing a more up beat song. I smiled at him. Hanabusa smiles a little. He never really smiles.

We sat there for awhile, when Hanabusa finished playing. I got up from the piano bench and walked to the stairs. "Thanks Hana. That was fun." I smiled and walked up the stairs. As I turned the corner I fell to the floor. I was so thirsty. Why was I to afraid to ask Kaname before he left. I felt even worse then I did before.

I slowly walked to my room. I had to do something to take my mind off of this insane thirst. I collapsed to the floor. I couldn't do anything to stop it. If I bit myself again Kaname would continue to treat me like a child. All of a sudden, the door opened to my room. I felt myself being lifted from the floor and place in my bed. As my vision returned I could make out the familiar shape. Kaname had come home.

"Yuki are you alright?" He sounded worried. Why do I always have to worry him.

"I'm fine." I sat up quickly. The whole room blured and I fell into Kanames arms. "I'm just a little thirsty thats all." I felt my heart skip a beat when he pulled me close to him. "Kaname I..." He pulled me in and kissed me deeply. I blushes red as he pulled away.

"Yuki, you can ask me to do anything for you and I will do it." He lied down next to me. "if you need blood just ask and I will give it to you." I looked at him and started to tear.

"How could you ever love some one as weak as me?" I leaned over to him and sank my fangs into his soft pale neck. As I listen to his blood flow into me, I could feel him gently stroke my hair.

I slowly pulled my fangs from him and rested my head on his arm. Kaname smiles at me. "Yuki, you know how I feel about you. Never question the fact that I love you." He slowly rose from the bed. "now rest. When you wake come to the main room." I rested my head on the pillow. As he left I fell asleep.

I had slept for two hours when I finally woke up. I slowly got out of bed and went down to the main room. Kaname was sitting at the grand piano. Isat down next to Kaname and looked at him puzzled. He couldn't play piano. I had to ask, I couldn't help myself. "Kaname, I didn't know you played piano." He pulled me to him.

"I had Aido teach me so I could play you the song Juri use to use to rock you to sleep. I use to hum it for you all the time." He placed his hands on the piano and began to play. I remembered this song well. I couldn't stop myself form humming the tune. He smiles as he played and listened to me hum, when the song was over I rested my head against him. "Yuki I truly love you."

I looked up at him "As do I."


End file.
